


Ибо я согрешил, но каяться не стану

by AilaDarley



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angel Girolamo, Angel Wings, Drama & Romance, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mysticism, leario - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilaDarley/pseuds/AilaDarley
Summary: Держи открытым своё окно, чтобы тот, кто тебе так нужен нашёл тебя.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://keep4u.ru/image/SQ35o)  
> 

 — Расскажи мне, что ты чувствуешь? — тяжёлая голова осторожно легла на обнажённое плечо. Жёсткие пряди щекочут висок и щёку. Собеседник наваливается всем телом. Оно такое тёплое, крепкое и мускулистое. Кожа упругая, ровная, гладкая, как шёлк. Странно, что у неё аромат выпавшего первого снега или может осеннего дождя.  
      — Тепло.  
      — А ещё?  
      — Твоя голова тяжёлая. И весь ты тяжёлый, — художник потёрся щекой о склонённую к нему макушку, пахнущую морозным дымком, не сильно шевельнул плечом.  
      — Я, правда, так тяжёл? — тихий смешок.  
      — Не знаю. Просто я так чувствую и всё. А что чувствуешь, ты?  
      Собеседник долгое время не двигается и не отвечает, лишь слышится его размеренное дыхание.  
      В комнате душно и пахнет мужским запахом: немного едко, терпко и пряно. Она окутана вязким влажным полумраком. Он чуть разбавлен жидким пламенем единственной, медленно оплывающей свечи. Жёлтый воск стекает толстыми прозрачными каплями, застывает причудливыми тягучими натёками в бронзовом подсвечнике.  
      В открытое окно влетает ночной ветерок. Он не приносит облегчения. Лишь дух лошадиного навоза смешанного с запахом уличной пыли, растоптанных гнилых фруктов и соломы на мостовой. Язычок пламени клонится в сторону, свет слабо выхватывает из тьмы фигуры двух человек, бок о бок сидящих рядом на широкой кровати.  
      — Я слышу твоё сердце. Сейчас оно стучит быстро и громко.  
Человек шевельнулся, выпрямился. В лицо маэстро заглянули глубокие внимательные глаза. Золотой язычок пламени дробиться и трепетно дрожит в чёрных зрачках. Палец касается груди художника прямо напротив его сердца.  
      — Я всегда его слышу. Когда услышал в первый раз и пришёл к тебе.  
      — Да, я тогда умирал, сходил с ума. Моему отчаянию не было границ. Глупо надеяться вновь обрести того, кого... нет, но я всё равно ждал тебя. Это было давно, но я всегда буду помнить ту ночь. Была невероятно страшная буря. Молнии слепили, гром, казалось раскалывает и небо и землю. Дождь хлестал с невероятной яростной силой. Порыв ветра распахнул незакрытое окно, выбив стёкла… И тогда ты вошёл в это самое окно... Моё сердце остановилось. Я тогда подумал, что, наконец-то, умер или хуже — повредился рассудком или что-то ещё со мной сделалось не так... Мне казалось, что вижу призрака, демона или ангела... Но, я не верю ни в первых, ни во вторых и ни в третьих. Я хотел, но не мог кричать. Не от страха, а от отчаяния, что всё что вижу лишь жестокая насмешка моего воспалённого разума.  
      — Так оно почти и было. Я тоже помню. Я про твоё «увидение», — человек улыбнулся, погладил щёку художника. Прикосновение лёгкое, мягкое, кошачье. — Я тогда подошёл к тебе, обнял и поцеловал, чтобы ты поверил... И снова услышал твоё сердце. У него всегда такой разный стук. Я знаю, когда ты взволнован, печалишься или радуешься. Когда ты взбешен или наоборот спокоен. И я всегда слышу твои мысли, когда ты думаешь обо мне, — губы собеседника опять трогает лёгкая полуулыбка, — и в этом, я никогда не ошибаюсь.  
      — Верно, — усмехается маэстро, и в свою очередь пальцами касается губ человека напротив. — Чем ближе тот час, когда ты придёшь, тем я всё больше становлюсь словно одержимым. Моя радость настолько велика, что затмевает мой разум и пронзает душу. Прости, я опять, кажусь пьяным и забываю, что ты не просто гость. Но когда ты здесь, я летаю. И тогда мне кажется, что я становлюсь всемогущим.  
      — А я, в этот момент вижу свет, — человек улыбается ещё чуть сильнее. — Он горит внутри тебя — яркий, слепящий, как солнце белый, и вокруг золотой. Тогда твоё сердце не бьётся, оно колотится, как у бегущей лошади.  
Маэстро громко весело захохотал, откинулся навзничь на спину.  
      — Вот поэт из тебя неважный, Джироламо.  
      — А я, и не поэт, — просто ответил тот, кто с тёмными крыльями и вытянулся рядом на тяжёлом, красном бархатном покрывале. Закинул руки за голову. Улыбнулся. Зажмурился словно кот на солнышке. Пламя свечи золотистыми искрами вспыхнуло на гладкой коже и на бледных перьях неудобно сложенных крыльев. Леонардо провёл рукой по длинному мускулистому бедру. Такое красивое и сильное. Коснулся мощного крыла за плечом, ощущая под пальцами птичью гладкую жёсткость пера.  
      — Оно тоже тёплое, как у птицы… Всегда мечтал летать, — прошептал он. — А летаешь, ты.  
      — Я не выбирал. Просто, однажды, пришло моё время, — тихо ответил человек и опять грустно улыбнулся. — Когда-нибудь полетишь и ты. Поверь, это не трудно, если у тебя крылья за спиной... Но, я бы предпочёл их не иметь.  
      Внизу за окнами кто-то запел высоким альтом, сопровождая свою песню игрой на лютне. Послышались крики и брань. Со стеклянным звуком что-то разбилось об камни мостовой. Хлопнула рама где-то закрывшегося окна. Струны жалобно хныкнули и песня резко оборвалась. Вновь стало тихо.  
      Небо незаметно поменяло цвет; с глубоко ночного синего на предрассветный жемчужно-серый. Восток порозовел. В комнате пахнуло сырой свежестью.  
      — Скоро рассвет и мне пора, Леонардо, — глаза человека устремились в окно на небесную полоску света.  
      — Я знаю… Ещё чуть-чуть. Побудь со мной... пожалуйста.  
Леонардо настойчиво притянул к себе, обнял крепкое сильное тело. С губ ночного гостя не сходила нежная и печальная полуулыбка, и Лео не мог оторвать взгляда от неё.  
      — Я приду. Я же всегда прихожу, когда слышу твоё сердце.  
      — Раз в год! Одна ночь! Боже… этого не достаточно, Джироламо! Раз в год ты становишься человеком… Это терзает моё сердце. Разлука ужасна. Каждый раз я не хочу тебя отпускать. Ждать — это невыносимая пытка. Ну, почему ты не можешь остаться навсегда?!  
      — Я тебе уже говорил много раз — я не могу, и ты знаешь это. Таков вечный порядок _этого_ мира. С рассветом я должен уйти. Но, ты всё равно будешь меня чувствовать, как будто я с тобой рядом. Всегда. Ведь так? — рука снова ласково погладила заросшую щёку. Лео перехватил и порывисто прижался губами к тёплой, сухой и твёрдой ладони. Закрыл глаза, скрывая предательскую влагу. — Не проси о большем, Леонардо, ты же знаешь — большее невозможно.  
      — У меня в груди как будто бы дыра и в ней всё время сквозит ветер. Так холодно и больно, что хочется умереть, — с трудом шепчет он.  
      — Твоё время придёт нескоро. Но когда ты покинешь этот мир, тебя — Леонардо не станет. Твоя сущность станет иной. Я больше не буду нужен тебе.  
      — Нет, не говори так! Ты всегда был и будешь нужен мне! Обещай, что _там_ ты найдёшь меня, и мы уже не расстанемся. Это, единственное во что я теперь верю.  
      — Дурачок, если ты о Небесах, то меня ты там не найдёшь, — с мягкой снисходительностью усмехнулся человек, словно перед ним было безутешное дитя. — Тебе дано так много. Так щедро отмерено, а ты печалишься и думаешь о Вечном. Пока ты можешь чувствовать и дышать как живой человек, я буду приходить к тебе на одну-единственную ночь. До конца дней твоих. Таков был предложенный Договор и я с радостью подписал его, чтобы мог возвращаться к тебе. Я согрешил, но не раскаялся, поэтому буду приходить.  
      — Мне всё равно, _куда_ ты уходишь и _где_ существуешь весь оставшийся год. Я не боюсь за свою душу и за то место, где она окажется после смерти этого земного тела. Ведь я тоже согрешил и каяться, как и ты, не стану.  
На мгновение прикрыл глаза тихо попросил: — Прошу, не лишай меня веры, Джироламо.  
      Помолчал, пристально вглядываясь в мерцающие призрачным светом крылья, сложенные за спиной молчаливого гостя.  
      — Да, я меняюсь, — задумчиво проговорил Леонардо, критически оглядывая себя. — С каждым годом я становлюсь старше. Моё тело меняется не в лучшую сторону, — ущипнул себя за кожу на животе. Вздохнул. — Время беспощадно. А ты, всегда остаёшься прежним… Скажи, со временем, когда стану стариком, я стану противен тебе? Когда умру, я стану таким же, как ты? Или останусь таким, каким буду в момент смерти? Значит ли что, я тебя _там_ не увижу? Не узнаю, не найду?  
      Человек покачал головой, вглядываясь в беспокойно вопрошающее лицо маэстро, и всё же улыбнулся: — Ты, без меры любопытен. Твои «зачем», «как» и «почему» бесчисленны, как песчинки на берегу моря. И этого никогда не изменить. Как всегда, слишком много вопросов, на которые для тебя не будет ответов.  
      Он наклоняется вперёд. Губы нежно касаются губ Леонардо. Тот жадно ловит и принимает поцелуй. Вкус мороза и пьяной вишни, щепотка соли и толика горечи. Ладонь человека обхватывает шею, притягивает ближе. Ложится на плечо, неторопливо скользит вниз по груди, ещё ниже по животу, оглаживает бедро и пах. Дыхание прерывается. Сердце сладостно колотиться и тело содрогается волной нового острого желания.  
      — Прошу тебя, ещё раз… пожалуйста, Джироламо. Я не могу насытиться тобой. У меня всего одна ночь! И её до невозможности мало!  
      — Посмотри на меня, — человек за подбородок приподнимает лицо Лео и заглядывает ему в глаза. — Ты красив, страстен и так горяч… и для меня неважно, каким будет твоё тело через много-много лет, я буду приходить _к тебе_.  
  
      ...Леонардо сел, отдышавшись. Убрал со лба мокрую прилипшую прядь и, глядя в лицо любовника затуманенными глазами, хрипло спросил: — Хочешь вина?  
      — Да. Из горлышка. Как всегда, — тихо засмеялся тот.  
      — Только с тобой я пью вино из горлышка, Джироламо.  
      — Я знаю, Лео. Я всё знаю.  
      Леонардо улыбнулся, слепо пошарил рукой возле кровати и протянул почти допитую бутылку вина. Гость принял её из рук художника и прижал горлышко к истерзанным поцелуями губам.  
      — Сладкое, — после нескольких больших глотков, вернул бутылку обратно и Лео, не отрывая взгляда от лица любовника, тоже стал пить. На ободке остался вкус миндаля и персика и влага губ.  
      Человек сидел, по-турецки подогнув ноги на скомканном покрывале, посреди раскиданных подушек и сползшей на пол простыни. Открыто, не выказывая ни смущения, ни превосходства, ни скромности. Свободно свесив кисти рук с колен. Смотрел на Леонардо и тихо улыбался одними губами. На острых скулах алели неровные пятна. Грудь блестела от пота. Волосы спутались, и длинная тёмная прядь упала на лоб и глаза, в которых ещё не остыл блеск наслаждения. Было в нём что-то, что делало его сейчас близким и понятным. Всего на одну ночь в году любовник маэстро становится почти земным.  
      Если б не крылья за спиной...  
  
      В радужном витражном стекле окна блеснул первый робкий лучик утреннего солнца. Где-то под крышей пискнула ранняя птаха, ей ответила другая. С площади Дуомо послышался первый удар колокола, оповещая о новом дне.  
      — Джироламо… — он отчаянно хочет быть сильным. Не смог. Соль в глазах и горле жгла и душила. Как-то мокро судорожно всхлипнул.  
      — Мне пора, — тихий шепоток касается слуха художника. Человек притягивает да Винчи к себе, обнимает, укладывает рядом. — Не печалься. Закрой глаза... Вот так. — Пальцы легко пробегают по лицу. Тёплые губы касаются закрывшихся век, под которыми начинает растекаться липкая сонная тяжесть. Тело слабеет, и дыхание становится ровным и глубоким. — Спи, мой Леонардо. Пусть твой сон будет светлым и лёгким. — Погладил по взъерошенным волосам. — Я буду присматривать за тобой и вернусь ровно через год, в такую же точно ночь. Только жди и держи своё окно всегда открытым.


End file.
